mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tic
Ticasuk is a 21-year-old polar bear that originates from Aardva, more specifically Nevermelt Perch. Even though his full name is Ticasuk, he generally introduces himself as Tic and prefers to be named such by others. History Tic does not have a particularly extensive history. His birthplace is a relatively primitive village, which relied on hunting prey on, in and under the ice. From a young age, Tic was raised by his father to be a hunter, and hunting is what Tic did. His mother, a shaman, taught him to manipulate ice in different ways; members of her tribe had always been especially attuned to this school of magic, and Tic reckoned it would prove very useful in hunting. Tic no longer used javelins- instead, he used large icicles to throw and impale his foes. He no longer used pickaxes- instead, he forcefully shattered the ice between him and the prey with a single frozen punch. He practiced and gained more and more experience throughout the years, up until he had reached the age of 17. A monk visited his village on a pilgrimage around the world and took notice of his unarmed prowess, telling him tales of the temples and the sights he'd seen- large mountains, beautiful forests, peaceful lakes... Tic only then realized how little of the world he had seen. It had been nothing but survival, the same old routine; get up in the morning and hunt, go to sleep in the evening. The only variety he knew was that, sometimes, he was asked to aid in construction of new homes. Tic ran. The water below his feet froze before his heel touched it, and he ran over the water. He ran as fast as he could, and only slowed down when the mainland was out of sight. He had acted in an impulse. He argued that he was not to blame- after all, the monk told him that it was natural for people of his age to do things they'd regret, but still couldn't shake the thought of how angry his father would be with him. Instead, he continued on his way, traveling for days on end and living off raw fish he could catch in the water. A week later, he arrived on land. He boarded- could you call it boarding? He stepped onto the sands of the beach, the soft floor and the heat below his feet were entirely new experiences to him, and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the lush forests and grass ahead of him. He spent another month exploring before he ran into Earnwold. It was here that he found a mentor who taught him the way of fire magic; pyromancy and cryomancy were both schools of magic under Tic's control as they are today, used in hunting, self-defense and other utilities. Tic now seeks the courage to return to his village and apologize to the tribe. He has sought the temple's council and now goes there daily to calm himself down and rest. Appearance Tic is a broad polar bear who stands at 6'2 and weighs 230 pounds (187 cm & 105 kg).His appearance is that of a normal polar bear- he has thick white fur to keep him warm and hidden as he moves through the snow, but has taken to wearing dark leather instead to keep him dry. His eyes are icy blue- almost cyan, but a little different. Abilities Tic possesses exceptionally large amounts of strength and endurance, but is very lacking in terms of speed. His magical prowess is able to aid him in and out of combat- he can create ice around his fist, shaping it into a tool, or set his left paw ablaze to be used as a torch. In combat he is capable of all kinds of endeavors, but most usually he attunes his fists to the element of choice before masterfully punching opponents where it hurts.